Raincheck
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer was not okay after his little escapade with his dear Auntie. His grace is in tatters and so weak he may as well as be human. And it would be only in his fate to contract such a human ailment too. Then of course he comes to the grand conclusion to simply not saying anything. Until it becomes too much.


Lucifer didnt feel all too well, though it was not normal for angels to get sick (as sickness was a human thing and Lucifer as an Archangel was better then that) and he did blame this feeling of fatigue and illness on his stint under his dear Aunties 'love and affection'.

His grace was weak, overextended in healing himself and his co-rider Castiel, and he was feeling it all too well.

Now don't misunderstand him, he doesn't like Castiel, he absolutely can't stand the younger angel. But he isn't going to let the likes of her take what is his to claim.

He flipped the lights to the bathroom on the corner off and looked down the hall one way and then the other just to be sure that there was no one coming. Things were hard to hide from his Father but not impossible.

Rubbing a knuckle over his lower lip he turned and walked down the hall towards the War Room where he was meant to have arrive around an hour ago.

Him being a good twenty-five minutes late was normal, it wasn't like he actually gave good ideas to the cause anyway, but him being a good forty-five mintues is something that is bound to turn heads.

Sam looked up as he entered, finally, and rose an eyebrow at the archangel as he dropped into a chair as far away down the table from Chuck as he can be. Not that it did much, His attentions had turned the moment the Archangel riding in Castiel's vessel had entered the room. There was something off about Lucifer, as they all knew who was riding in front, his paler complexion had taken on a more rosier hew.

All in all, his face was flushed in a way his face hadn't been flushed before, and it glistened. It was shining in the light with a shine of feverish sweat that Lucifer should not be seen with. He burned cold so physically seeing him with the obvious signs of a fever.

Dean was still going on and on about something or other but the din of his voice fell away into the background as their attention was diverted to taking in the appearance of their residence tantruming Archangel.

He wasn't well; fever red and sickly bags under his eyes, there was little he was actually hiding despite what he undoudtedly thought.

Chuck leaned back in His chair, eyes turning downwards, arms coming up and crossing over His chest.

Though Sam couldn't see them, there on the floor under His son's seat was a slowly growing pile of rose gold feathers.

He hummed to Himself and sat back again, leaning forward on His elbows as He focused on the archangels sweaty face.

"Lucife-"

"We gonna sit here and talk all day or are we going to go kick dear Aunties all powerful ass?"

* * *

In retrospect, perhaps not saying anything had been a bad idea, somewhere in the back of Lucifer's mind he can hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like his Parents giving him a talking to about being so stubborn.

He grips the staff of his spear and grimaces as his stomach turns and he can feel something rolling about as if preparing to roll on up his throat and all over his shirt, and that is just embarrassing given the circumstances.

Lucifer does not need Amara seeing him getting sick down his front.

He made ready to run her through, and grimaced, deflating considerably despite the situation.

"Daaaaaad? I don't feel good."

There is a sigh from behind Amara that has her turning to look, an eyebrow raised, Chuck rubs a hand over His forehead and heaves another sigh as He steps down from His place.

"I know you don't. I have known for some time now. Why did you wait until _now_ to say something?"

Crowley and Rowena are frozen in their places, no one is sure how to react now that their plan has been blown wide open because of Lucifer's timing.

Chuck has His hands on His hips, right in front of the wayward archangel, eyes taking in the worse for wear appearance.

Lucifer shuffled his feet and took sudden interest in the speck on the floor underneath him, poking at it with the bottom side of his staff.

"Heylel."

Chuck's arms crossed and Lucifer mumbled under his breath.

"Speak up. No mumbling."

"I was being stubborn."

Chuck hums in approval and reaches forward, pressing His head to the archangels forehead, He tsk's under His breath and reaches to fell his cheeks too.

"You're warm. Too warm. You grace is everywhere and there is not enough of it. And you are not doing yourself any favors sheilding your brother as you are though it is admirable."

Lucifer leaned into his Parent's touch and murmured in Enochian.

He took a breath and brushed the hair from Lucifer's face, nodding to whatever it was he had said. Amara made a noise of upset at being pushed on the back burner again, and by the annoying little bug no less, and she moved forward if only slightly.

"Brother leave him, this is between us and he is getting in our way."

Chuck froze and Lucifer whined when the hand was pulled away from his temple. Dad just radiated comfort.

"Excuse me? You can wait a little bit longer, he is my son and he is not feeling well at the moment."

He turned back towards Lucifer, reaching His hand back up, "Get out of there, not enough of you to be spread so thin, come here."

Castiel's face creased in a small shy smile and he bent his head back slightly, eyes rolling up, and Lucifer left the vessel. Chuck held out a hand, fingers spread, palm up. A small ball of ethereal blue swarmed and folded over His palm. He smiled softly to Himself and tucked him into His palm.

" _Brother._ "

" _Amara._ My child is sick. Can you please give me a moment."

Sam came to stand next to Dean, both watching as Castiel finally came to where he was standing before Chuck, whose attention was still held captive by the glowing orb in His hand.

"How do you feel Castiel?"

The trenchcoated angel looked himself over, "I am well."

Chuck nodded, "Good", He poked a finger into the orb in His palm and made a noise in the back of His throat, "Your core is weak. You need rest."

Amara looked taken aback when her brother spun on her, the angel clutched in His hand, "His condition is on you. He would not be so weak had he not been trying to protect his brother and defend himself from your torturous tantrum."

"Well I would not have needed him had you shown your face."

Chuck gave her an unimpressed look. Lucifer zapped His fingers and His head shot down.

"I know I know. You need to rest. I'm not happy with you either, waiting until now to say something, you are not a fledgling anymore Lucifer. I shouldn't have to tell you these things. Honestly."

He tucked Lucifer into the front pocket of His jacket closest to His heart. His own core.

"Raincheck?"


End file.
